The SWAT Kats Who Almost Got Exploded
Cast * Jake Clawson/Razor - Barry Gordon * Chance Furlong/T-Bone - Charles Adler * Deputy Mayor Calico “Callie” Briggs – (non-speaking this episode) * Commander Ulysses Feral – Gary Owens * Lieutenant Toby Furlong - Kevin Conroy * Lieutenant Felina Feral – (non-speaking this episode) * Mayor Manx – (non-speaking this episode) * Fido Furlong - (non-speaking this episode) * Chloe Clawson - (non-speaking this episode) Guest Cast (in order of appearance): * Chop Shop – Nick Chinlund * Dr. Ohm – Andre F. Stojka * Hard Drive - Rob Paulsen * Dyno-Mite – Corey Burton * Ann Gora – Candi Milo * Robert Clawson - Arte Johnson * Catherine Clawson - Meredith MacRae Supporting Cast (in order of appearance): * Enforcer Dispatcher – Andre F. Stojka * Enforcer Pilot – Barry Gordon * Train Gunner – Greg Burson Transcript Single Act FADE IN Enforcer Dispatch: over Attention chopper units: confirmed two-eleven at Megakat Trade Towers. Enforcer Pilot: Roger, we’re in persuit! Chop Shop: That’s what they think! as he activates controls Razor: T-Bone, Did you see that? Some two-bit crook’s copied our trademark turbo blades. And he's a hyena! T-Bone: Then let’s give him a punchline of the real stuff! Razor: Crud! That chopper must have mega-alloy armor! T-Bone: Mega-Alloy armor? Where? Chop Shop: Nice try, SWAT Kats, but you’ll have to do better than that to stop Chop Shop! laughs Razor: (gasps) T-Bone! That laughing hyena’s got triple turbo power. T-Bone: Triple turbo power? Where? Ann Gora: This is Ann Gora, Kat’s Eye News… high in the sky above Megakat City, where the SWAT Kats are persuing what seems to be their most elusive adversary. Razor: Awesome job, T-Bone for stopping this hyena! Bingo! T-Bone: He’s hooked! Hooked? I don't see any hooks. Razor: Me neither. T-Bone: Now to deliver this laughin’ low-life to the Enforcers. Chop Shop: We’ll see who has the last laugh. laughs Commander Feral: You’re under arrest, Chop Shop! Lt. Toby Furlong: You're a disgraceful two-bit crook! Ann Gora: Ann Gora here, mid-air with the SWAT Kats. How about a few words, men? You SWAT Kats have certainly managed to catch your share of villains, with Chop Shop being just the latest. But tell us… why do you do it? Razor: We have a mission, Ann. Me and my friend catch that hyena. T-Bone: Despite what the Enforcers might think, we just want to make Megakat City a safer place. Razor: Down these mean skies a Kat must fly. We want to be the good guys. T-Bone: Hey! Good one, Razor. Robert Clawson: Thanks to my son who alongs with a man's best friend stops the crook with his courage. Catherine Clawson: It's the truth about Commander Feral: It would be a lot safer without those two reckless razor-sharp edges! Razor: And thanks to my big fella T-Bone's maximum jet boosters, we’ve turned quite a few low-lifes in to the authorities. T-Bone: No matter what should be the next mission to explain. Lt. Toby Furlong: Dr. Ohm: Even maximum thrusters will be useless against Puma-Dyne’s non-maximum boosters. Luckily, it’ll be in the good hands of the Enforcers. I’ll tell Doctor Cougar that it’s ready. Dr. Ohm: Eh? Ah, wha… what the? AUGH! It’s– Hard Drive / Dyno-Mite: Hard Drive and Dyno-Mite! Hard Drive: Well, what do we have here? picks up the booster Thanks, Doc. This should come in mighty handy! Dyno-Mite: (stupid laughs) '' DISSOLVE TO… Jake: Lookin’ good, buddy. One more coat and we’re all done. Chance: Hey, What’s the big idea, pal? Can’t invent a gadget for opening a stuck can of paint? Heh, heh. Here, let me help you. Jake: sarcastically Now why didn’t I think of that? Chance: Uh oh… (Jake hits Chance with a lid) Oof. Jake: (angry) Try again! (black paint on Chance's face) Chance: Oooo...Why me. Ann Gora: microphone Today marks the debut of Megakat City’s high-speed rail line designed to transport gold bullion quickly and safely from the Megakat Mint to the city vaults. Hard Drive: Time to go for the gold! Ha, ha, ha! Train Gunner: You sure picked the wrong train to rob! Hard Drive: Get those jet boosters, Dyno-Mite! Dino-Myte: Now's my chance to see who’s mixing after I mixin' their jet boosters. Train Gunner: What the? Lasers not responding. Huh? Hard Drive: It's a trick. Dyno-Mite: D'uhh..yeah huh! ''(stupid laughs) Commander Feral: Lasers are down! They're stolen Puma-Dyne’s jet boosters, and left us defenseless! Fall back! Doctor Ohm. How do we counteract that device of yours? Dr. Ohm: I’m working on it, Commander. Commander Feral: Aw, that’s just great. Meanwhile, both Hard Drive and Dino-Myte stealing half the gold in Megakat City! Lt. Toby Furlong: Indeed. Those crooks are dignity. Razor: Ever since we're losing out of a fuel, And he doesn't take that much of this. T-Bone: You got a better theory? Razor: Nah uh, he hasn’t. T-Bone: Hold on tight. I'm gonna max the baby out! (exploded) ''What the- Hard Drive / Dyno-Mite: ''(gasps) The SWAT Kats?! Dino-Myte: Heh, ha! I’ve been expecting them. Hard Drive: Heh heh. So am I. Ha! T-Bone: Razor! That beam’s knocked out all of my fuel! Razor: T-Bone: Roger. All the engines are exploded with crud! Razor: T-Bone: Well, our jets are still operational. Hang on. Razor: I guess it could make an easier way to catch these nasty crooks. T-Bone: What's the big deal about the low-booster waterproof? Razor: Any bright ideas, big fella? T-Bone: We can’t fight them, but.. we’re gonna have to outwit them. Head for the Megakat Tunnel. They’ll wedge their wings trying to follow us. Crud! They're’s got retractable wings, too. Razor: Other ideas? T-Bone: Yup. points ahead Hit that water tower! Razor: It was a fascinating idea! T-Bone: If you say so. Razor: Yes! T-Bone: We flooded out their engines. They're gonna wedge their retractable wings. Hard Drive / Dyno-Mite: their controls Ah, ha, ha, ha! Hard Drive: Nice try, SWAT Kats, but our engines are waterproof! Razor: No use, big fella. Without your maximum boosters, we’re kats just landed. T-Bone: Then we’re gonna have to go low-thruster. Time to split! Let him get closer, Razor. I’m opening the bomb bay doors. I'm challenging Dyno-Mite! Razor: And I'm challenging Hard Drive! We hope we know what we’re doing, or we’re gonna get our tail blown off! He’s gonna max us in! Let me shot this one! Hard Drive: Hey! What the- Oh no! Razor: Bingo! Hard Drive: Noo... Ugh! I can't see! Razor: Too bad, it's over, man! 'Cause nobody messes around our city! Hard Drive: Ow! My head! Razor: Music to my ears! Hard Drive: (faints) Ugh! You win. T-Bone: I’m only gonna get a last fuel. (carries a big can of a black paint to splats Dyno-Mite) Dino-Myte: Augh! T-Bone: Gotcha! Dno-Mite: Noo… So am I! So am I! So am I! Oof.. T-Bone: Going somewhere, Dino-Myte? (punches Dyno-Mite) SCENE END Hard Drive: (growls) You stupid fatso! You've ruined our controllers! (kicks Dyno-Mite) Dyno-Mite: Ow! Ann Gora: It is an honor Megakat City. Tell me. Robert Clawson: Catherine Clawson: Lt. Toby Furlong: He did what? He Robert Clawson: And thanks to my beloved son, Jake "Razor" Clawson who stop another criminal with a truth and justice. Catherine Clawson: He's along with his best friend. Ann Gora: Right. And so, even without their trademark boosters, the incredible SWAT Kats have brought two criminals to justice and saved Megakat City millions. Cmdr. Feral: “Saved the city millions,” Ann? What about that water tower they wrecked? Not to mention the train bridge. sprays and wipes the tv screen Extensive damage to Megakat Tunnel. A dozen buildings… Jake: Oh, that Feral. I can't believe that my parents are so happy when they are on TV. I'm so glad that I love to clean up around the garage, Chance. Chance: forehead What?! Oh no, Jake! Next time you get upset at the tv, Let's turning it off, better. FADE OUTCategory:SWAT Kats episode transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:1994